Mistletoe
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Detective John Riley is struggling with his feelings for Detective Joss Carter. After her close call with HR a year ago, he thought that she just wanted to go back to the way things were before giving in to their feelings in the morgue. Little did John know that Joss has her own plans for the special man in her life. AU since Joss is alive #CareeseIsEternal


Disclaimer: Merry Christmas to all and to all enjoy the smut I present to you.

* * *

><p>Mistletoe<p>

John could not remember the last time he felt so uncomfortable. On any other day, Detective John Riley would be hard at work investigating another homicide or dealing with another , however, it was Christmas Eve, the time for mirth and merriment. The other officers were in better moods today with the surprising lack of criminal activity.

As per rules of the Captain, Fusco and he exchanged gifts as well as other duos in simplified version of Secret Santa since everyone knew who they were giving and receiving gifts from.

John couldn't help but be amused at the tie Lionel got him with a picture of McGruff the Crime Dog. Fusco explained he purchased it because of John's background and thought it suited him.

Not to be outdone by the amusing gesture, John slipped a velvet box over to Lionel, one that he recognized from a very expensive jewelry inside, his eyes widened at the expensive Rolex watch that sat on top of the velvet.

John was amused at all of the emotions Lionel's face displayed. The first was one of disbelief and John could see him silently questioning what he had done to deserve it. His eyes then began darting around, paranoid at the impression the other officers would get. John reassured Lionel that everything would appear within the boundaries of his salary. It would appear that he had been planning and saving months in advance so there would be no trouble on his part. He was modest at first, saying he couldn't even think to take something so expensive. However John convinced Lionel that he deserved something for all his help with the numbers.

That had not been John's sole reason for shopping at that particular store. He actually was looking for the right gift to give to Joss.

Around this time last year, Joss was almost taken from him by Simmons. Luckily the bullet missed her heart by centimeters. She had spent that first month recuperating. Then the next few months had been devoted to the trials for Quinn and HR for which she was the star witness.

Now with his new identity given to him by the Machine, he was able to work with her openly, along with Fusco, and John couldn't have been happier. It was amazing to see her in her comfort zone. He had known how passionate she was but to see it first hand fascinated him each time. It was that passion and her compassion that drew him to her when they first met almost four years ago.

John couldn't believe it was so long. Guess that old saying was true about time flying when you were having fun. It was great to tease and banter with her in front of the other officers. There was no hiding anymore. Heck, he was surprised that Joss had learned quite a bit about the Machine on her own before telling Finch she knew about his "super computer." Now they were colleagues, but John honestly wanted more. In the morgue that night, he bared his soul to her thinking that he was going to meet his maker. Surviving it all told him to not hold back anymore for something he wanted. That was the mistake he made with Jessica and it had almost happened again with Joss.

Her gift sat in the top drawer of his desk as he looked around the precinct. Joss was normally on time but today he hadn't seen her come in. Maybe he should give her a quick call just to make sure she's alright.

"Hey Riley!" John turned towards the voice to look at the middle aged officer. "Carter needs to see you in interrogation room 5, said it was urgent."

"Alright, thanks." Now he was sure something was wrong.

John was suspicious of Joss's request for his presence. Obviously she must have come in earlier but how did he miss her walking through the bullpen?

Fusco could only offer a shrug at John's questioning gaze before returning to his paperwork. John pushed away from the desk and made his way near the back of the precinct where the interrogation rooms were.

Passing two officers that were chucking it up at the water cooler, John's eyes caught sight of a familiar blur that was in room 5.

He opened the door to find that the room was still dark. Why hadn't she turned on the lights?

It took little effort to find the light switch next to the door. However when John saw what was in front of him, he nearly swallowed his tongue.

Whoever this woman was, she was standing with her back turned to him in red stiletto heels with black stockings, a matching color short leather skirt with a black belt hugging the waist. For a top she was wearing a red sheer teddy with a traditional Santa hat on a curtain of dark black hair.

Before he could begin to question what was going on, she spoke first as he heard the sound of paper rustling. "Well it seems that I have reached the end of my list and there is only one name left." She let out a cute giggle. "Detective Riley..."she purred like a vixen before turning around."Have you been naughty or nice?"

John swallowed hard before his eyes widened in realization because he recognized the woman. Joss's ensemble left even less to the imagination then he first thought, the teddy sheer enough that he could see her belly button through the lace, and it was pushing up Joss's breasts up to make a spectacle of her full cleavage. An uncontrollable heat rushed through John's body but his brain managed to hold it together. Remembering they were at work acted as a bucket of ice water. "Joss, what in the hell are you doing?"

She smiled softly then began soothing out her outfit's wrinkles, deliberately taking her time. "What does it look like I'm doing John?"She then began looking around the room. "Do you know where this is?"Joss asked,her voice full of nostalgia.

Now it all made sense. "How could I forget? This is where we first met four years ago."

Joss smiled widened. "You really remembered."

"How could I not? It was that day that I became born again. Like I told you before, you changed my mind that night. But why the outfit? Not that I mind."

The heels clicked with each step Joss took. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, John began to feel himself drowning in a scent all her own of Jasmine and strawberries.

It was putting him in a daze of desire and lust as his fingers began playing with the tie of the teddy. Outside, John heard approaching footsteps and quickly pulled from Joss's embrace to check through the door.

When he was certain that there were going to be no unwanted visitors, he closed and locked the door before turning back around. Now he groaned as Joss sat on the single metal table with her legs crossed right over left. This position gave John a small glimpse of her black panties. She tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of getting caught?"

"Actually I am. Why are you here like this Joss? I was going to come over to your house after work."

She shifted her legs. "Santa was having a problem with you John."

"You still believe in him" he asked in disbelief.

She laughed. "It's just that he knows that you've been quite the good boy but he didn't know what to give you. Finally he chose to send me." Joss shivered at the mere idea of what she was offering. Her body was calling out to him, needing him. Seeing that he wasn't getting the hint, she tried something else. She moved off the table and pushed him against the door. Before he could ask another question, Joss fused her ruby red lips to his as her fingers roamed up that crisp white shirt.

The sensation of her teddy rubbing against his chest left her gasping as her nipples hardened. John's lips were soft to the touch as she probed the seam with her tongue.

Instead of opening up like she thought he would, Joss was the one caught off guard when John suddenly grabbed her underneath both knees and lifted her into the air before latching those lips against the pulse point underneath her ear. She cried out, momentarily forgetting she was trying to be quiet as he sucked, bit, and licked such a sensitive spot. "Oh god John" she whispered.

She felt herself being lowered until she was flat on the table, her hat falling off. John's hands felt like they were everywhere at once while his lower body was pushing against her intimately. Joss had planned this almost a week ago when she realized that it had been a year since everything went down with HR. It was a crazy idea, one that she never would have thought that she had the courage to do.

Shaw was the one that told her to go big or go home because no matter what, John would definitely appreciate the gesture. She had picked this room because she knew that the camera was out of commission since this room wasn't being used anymore and plans were made to convert it into a filing cabinet room in about a week.

After her near death experience, they fell back into their normal routine as if the kiss in the morgue never happened.

John didn't forget though. In actuality, he constantly thought about what could have been. He didn't ask Joss, letting her heal then fall back into the life she had before HR ruined it.

The normalcy bought him time to figure out his next move. However a few days soon turned to a week, then a week to a month. The Christmas holiday was the perfect opportunity to approach the subject; thus the purpose of the earrings he bought for her.

Never in a million years did John suspect that Joss had the same idea, coming to him in such a sexy outfit. It was difficult for John to hold himself back when all he wanted to do was devour her and make love to her all night.

Tasting the skin on her neck, John could feel her pulse pounding hard, much like his own. He traced the outer shell of her earlobe as he pressed harder against her. He felt her low moan all way down his spine. Just to have a woman's voice arouse him to this point was an amazing feeling. That was the kind of connection he shared with Joss.

As he reached for the hem of the teddy, there was a knock at the door. The two froze, realizing that they had to say something or they would draw unwanted attention. Having regained his composure faster than Joss, John called out, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Hey Riley, me and some of the guys were going to head out for drinks and wondered if you'd like to come along." It was the same officer that had told John to come to this room earlier.

He was just about to answer when he felt Joss's fingers graze his lips, silencing him. "Sorry but he's actually going to be busy helping me with this case. It's taking longer then I thought"

"Oh okay Carter. You two enjoy your night. Merry Christmas." He then left.

"I'm sure we will" she said with a sexy smirk before pulling John down for another searing kiss. John was quick to return it, happy that there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

They separated a few seconds later. "I have to ask Joss, how did you manage to sneak this in here without drawing attention." Her eyes drifted to one corner. When John followed, he saw the brown bag sitting there. "Nice trick."

"I'm just glad that no one asked any questions. That would have been also helps to learn from the best John."Joss lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, bringing him even closer. She bit her lip at how good it felt before speaking again. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

John pulled his face back to look at her. "For what?"

Joss slowly pulled her eyes from his. "For deceiving you this last year."

When he saw her eyes beginning to glisten, he touched her cheek to bring her attention back to him. "You didn't deceive me Joss. I know that you needed time to recover from what happened. When you didn't bring up the kiss, I thought it was because you wanted to stay friends and I accepted it without question."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you for my own selfish reasons."

Joss covered his hand with her own. "Even if it was something that made you happy."He nodded his head. "God John, I have never stopped thinking about what happened. Neither of us have exactly had a good track record when it comes to relationships."She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "This is something that I don't want to lose John. You have done so much for me."

He chuckled at the irony, confusing her. "What about you Joss? If you hadn't walked into my life that night, I know I wouldn't be here right now. You helped pull me out of the darkness. You became the light that banished the dark."

"John..."Whatever else she wanted to say was lost in the gasp as John took those large hands of his and began massaging her breasts through the teddy's lace, squeezing and twisting her hardened nipples.

"I'm going enjoy this present" he murmured as he played with her body.

Joss smiled then because she had been worried about how he would take her little stunt. It was something that she wanted to do but she had needed that extra shove from Shaw. That woman knew exactly what to say to help Joss let go of her doubts. She commented that if John didn't want to sleep with Joss as sexy Mrs. Clause, she would kill him herself.

Her fingers found themselves slowly moving through every strand of his salt and pepper hair. John had embraced his age with gusto that took Joss by surprise. When she slid one hand to his back, she could feel every ridge and every muscle under her fingertips. John felt so strong, so powerful.

Even with all that strength, he took great care to not be too rough with her. He wanted to take his time tonight and every night after this. He again reached for the hem of the teddy, hearing the soft whimper of protest. "Patience Joss."

Her back arched up. "I've been patient for this last year John. Please make love to me before I explode."Before anything else could be said, Joss gasped as she lifted her hands to help him remove the teddy and her back hit the cold table.

John's eyes took a moment to burn the image before him into memory. Joss's dark skin finally exposed for him. His hands curled around her breasts, squeezing and molding them as she squirmed with pleasure underneath him.

Joss moaned as he did everything that she had only dreamed of for the last 365 days. While he busied himself with pleasuring her body, she reached around to begin pulling his white shirt from his slacks. She wanted, no needed, her fill of his skin and to feel him under her fingertips. John made the job that much harder when he latched onto one hardened nipple, sucking and licking it. She had to fight back a scream, but the fear that one of the officers that were still in the office would get suspicious held her back. Joss momentarily forgot the shirt to pull against his hair to get some semblance of control before trying again.

Having his fill of her sweet nipple, John moved over to the other while his thumb and index finger continued his ministrations on the abandoned areola. "God John, you are too overdressed." Again she tugged the white shirt, meeting resistance again.

His tongue danced around the nipple a few more seconds before finally allowing her a reprieve from the sensory overload. Leaning back, he was stopped from going anywhere by her legs wrapping around his waist, the heels of her shoes digging into his thighs. The first thing John did was slip the badge and gun from the waistband of his pants and put them near Joss's head on the table. Then he slowly started to unbutton the shirt, putting on a small show for her. Joss bit back at a laugh at his antics but when it was off, she became was built like a god, plain and simple. Her hands roamed over the muscles, touching each scar that he possessed as she wondered about their origins. When she saw two familiar ones, Joss froze. The one from Snow had become puckered and old but the feelings of guilt that it conjured were still there.

Joss pushed those thoughts aside when she saw the other scar, the one that was so close to taking John away from her before they even met. It was now just a faint vertical line just below his shoulder thanks to years of healing. John was holding his breath as he waited for her to say something, anything. He knew exactly how he looked, how disgusting his body was thanks to his dangerous occupation. As much as it would have hurt him to do so, if Joss asked him to leave right now, he would understand.

Instead, she pushed her body up to a sitting position to get even closer to him. Her fingers lightly touched the wound and John closed his eyes. Jessica had seen the wound before as well, but she couldn't embrace it. John didn't blame her because that would have meant accepting that he would get hurt and there was nothing she could do about it.

It never felt this good before, to have Joss's light touch against his skin. She was a woman who could relate to his story. That was why for the first time in years, he felt comfortable enough to show his feelings to her back in the morgue. It was the closet call he ever had, even more so than the sniper bullet.

When she pressed her lips to his scar, John swallowed hard before grasping her hair. Her tender touch and soft lips sent a fire racing south, his erection begging to be released. "God Joss" he whispered while she continued to touch him. Then she went further, replacing her lips with her tongue. John shivered and knew that he was long gone,all from a simple touch.

Joss wouldn't be the only one to have her fill. Trying his best to ignore the desire coursing through his veins, he inched one hand from her breasts downward. John felt her body humming in desire just like his. Reaching the top of the skirt, he pulled the hoops of belt through the leather, loosening the material. She must have felt what he was doing because she stopped what she was doing, much to his disappointment. Before she could say anything, John pulled her into another searing kiss as he continued to work her skirt. Undoing the belt, he pushed her back onto the table so Joss could lift her hips and allow him to pull her skirt and black lace panties to the floor. He swallowed hard, seeing her in only the stockings and heels.

"John, you aren't being fair." She tightened her legs, biting her bottom lip when she felt his still covered erection brush up against her.

"I just wanted to enjoy the beauty presented before me." He smiled when he saw that his compliment caused her to blush. "Don't tell me that no other man has told you that before Joss?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just the way that you said it, with so much caring. Other men that I've been with only ever used it as a line." Her hands went up to tenderly brush his cheeks. "You are so special John and I can't help but feel blessed to have met you that day."

"I get the feeling that I was the lucky one Joss."

She closed her eyes and took a moment to take in his words. So many things could have happened that day and prevented them from meetings. She would have still been lonely. "John?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor and look up?"

John was confused by the request but did it all the same. There from the lamp he saw what looked to be a mistletoe dangling from the light overhead. He couldn't stop the chuckle. "Sort of already did the traditional kiss Joss."

She smiled at him before reaching for the button of his slacks. "I thought that we could do something different for just the two of us." Her Cheshire Cat-like grin gave John no doubt that she wanted this as much as he did.

John knew that after today, he would never look at a mistletoe the same way again. His cock sprung free as she slipped his pants and boxers to the floor. Joss was in utter admiration of how big he was. She didn't want to admit it but he was magnificent. The sight of him in all his glory had Joss's body tingling in anticipation. Of course he asked once more, "Are you sure you want to do this Joss?"

Instead of answering right away, she took him in her hands and heard his hoarse groan. She then pushed the tip into her, fighting the shiver. "I've never been surer of anything John."

Encouraged by her words, John gripped her hips tightly before plunging into her in one stroke. Her screams were stopped by a fierce kiss as Joss ran her fingernails deep into his back. She was sure she drew blood but John didn't seem to care. This first union between them was all he could think about. He had never felt anything so wet and tight in all his life.

Neither one could move once their bodies calmed down from the sudden jolt of their union. Joss began nuzzling his neck affectionately. It all felt so surreal but so perfect. This was what she had wanted since the shooting, when she realized how short life could be and she couldn't be scared anymore. John could have perished that night.

It seemed like John was thinking the same by the way his gripped loosen when they came together. "Jesus Joss, you feel incredible." His voice was strained as he struggled to keep himself sane. "If I start moving now, I don't know if I can keep quiet" he warned as his precious control began to waver.

She leaned into him, taking the muscle in his neck between her teeth, bringing out a low growl. "I don't care. Please move" she begged. Joss released his neck and then began drawing a path with her tongue to the outer shell of his ear.

John closed his eyes as he heard the sultry tone of her voice. Without warning, he pulled her closer to him, and she hissed before she wrapped her arms around his neck. The table creaked as John began thrusting. Joss felt every inch of him stretching her out and she pressed her mouth into his neck again as his precise movements were bringing her closer to climax faster than she thought possible.

Despite outward appearances, John was struggling to keep his control as he felt her hot breath against his ear while he kept plunging into her heat over and over again. Joss's body was pulling him deeper into her the more he thrust.

Their moans and groans became louder as the fear of getting caught only fueled the passion inside the interrogation room.

Just as they were about to fall over the edge together, Joss dragged his lips to hers and gave John a bruising kiss as her center began vibrating with her orgasm. John swore that he was going to leave bruises on her hips with how tightly he clutched her when her body pulled his seed from him.

Empty, John leaned forward, being careful not to put too much weight on Joss as the two of them caught their breath while looking into each other's eyes. The two of them were searching for some kind of regret, any kind of reason to deny taking this further.

John brushed his hand down her cheek as she smiled back at him. "How about we head back to my place? I can make us something to eat and we'll have all the privacy in the world."

Joss's eyes sparkled. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care." They shared another kiss that promised wonderful things to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks SWWoman for the quick work on all of these. I wish everyone a happy and safe Christmas.


End file.
